The Visit
by LuverAid
Summary: Helga and Arnold visit Arnie...;)
1. Sweet DreamsAlmost

The Visit  
  
Chapter 1  
Sweet Dreams.Almost  
  
"Um, Arnold? I need to talk to you." Helga said nervously after school one day.  
  
"About what?" Arnold asked curiously. Helga never looked so nervous.  
  
"Come over here." She said, walking towards a trashcan. She squatted behind it, out of view. Arnold walked over to the trashcan, but before he could ask Helga what in the world she was doing, she pulled him down by his shirt collar, so that they where eye-to-eye.  
  
"I have to tell you something that I've been wanting to tell you since. well, forever!" She looked around to make sure nobody was looking. "I-I." She said, shifting nervously. 'Come on Helga! This is your big chance!' She thought.  
  
"I-I. well. I love you." She said hurriedly. Arnold just stood there, searching for words. 'Well, good job!' Helga thought. 'You've scared him!'  
  
As Helga got up to run home, tears running down her face, Arnold stood up, blocking her way. "Wait Helga." Arnold said, putting his hands on her waist. Helga looked down at his hands on her waist, and then looked into his eyes in shock. "This is great! Helga, I love you too!"  
  
Helga's mind was spinning. "Wha." But before she could say the whole sentence, he pulled her into a kiss.  
  
Just as their lips touched, Helga woke up to a familiar voice calling her name. "Helga! Breakfast!" Miriam's voice floated up the stairs.  
  
"Crimeny! Just when things were getting good!" Helga muttered angrily to herself when she got off her bed. She walked over to the mirror and saw her scowling face. "Good morning to you too!" She shook her fist at her reflection. She got dressed, brushed her hair, and went down to breakfast.  
  
"Grits again!" She said angrily." Crimeny Miriam! When are you gonna make some real food!" When Miriam didn't answer, Helga looked up. Miriam was asleep on the table, snorting occasionally. Helga looked at her disgusted. "Am I even related to you?!"  
  
With a frustrated sigh she grabbed her book bag and walked out the door. 


	2. Arnie!

A/N: Sorry that my last chapter was pretty short. I guess that was just an intro to the story. Anyway, this chapter will be longer! I promise. Oh no! The angry mob is coming! Just kidding. I'll stop rambling now and let you enjoy the chapter(I bet hardly anyone reads this stuff anyway). Please review!  
  
The Visit  
Chapter 2  
Arnie?!  
  
As Helga walked up to the bus stop, she saw a commotion. She ran over to see what it was. To her surprise, it was Harold cornering Arnold.  
  
"Hey! What's going on here!" She yelled, trying to sound tough, though she felt worried.  
  
"He bumped me and made me drop my Mister Fudgy in the mud!" Said Harold angrily.  
  
"It was an accident!" Arnold cried out helplessly.  
  
"It's just a Mister Fudgy!" Helga said, desperately trying to save her love from being pounded to pieces.  
  
"It was fifty-nine cents!" Harold said, bringing his fist back(A/N: NOTHING gets between Harold and his food. usually.).  
  
"Hold it!" Helga yelled, getting between the two. "Here's fifty-nine cents! Now get lost Fatso, or Ol' Betsy will teach you a lesson!" She shook her fist intimidatingly at Harold's retreating back.  
  
"Wow! Thanks Helga!" Arnold said gratefully.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, yeah! Stop your blubbering Arnoldo!" Helga said hastely, not wanting him to ask her why she did it.  
  
"Hey, Helga. Why did you do that?" Arnold asked curiously. Helga never usually helped him out like this.  
  
"Hey, look! It's the bus!" Helga said hastely. The bus stopped, and right after the doors opened, Helga hustled in, not wanting Arnold to question her anymore.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*  
  
After school, Helga ran past Arnold and Gerald to avoid conversation, but when she heard Arnold say 'Arnie', she stopped in her tracks and turned around. "Arnie's not visiting again, is he?!" She asked, looking horrified.  
  
"No, but I'm visiting him for the weekend." Arnold said dully. "Oh, and he asked if you could come too." He said, smirking.  
  
Helga thought about this. She would have to spend time with Sir Snort- A lot, but the best part would be spending time with Arnold alone(With Arnie of course).  
  
"Okay. I'll go." She said.  
  
"What.?" Arnold and Gerald said, shocked, as they watched Helga skip home.  
  
"Now you'll have to spend time with two of the worst people on Earth!" Gerald exlaimed, feeling sorry for Arnold.  
  
"Not really." Arnold said. Now that he thought about it, Helga did have a good side, and Lulu was way more annoying that Arnie. "I might even have an okay time."  
  
"You're a bold kid Arnold. A bold kid." Gerald said. He then went home.  
  
Arnold didn't know what surprises were coming, and that his emotions about Helga would change. 


	3. The Note

The Visit  
  
Chapter 3  
The Note  
  
"Mom! I'm going to a. a friend's cousin's house with my. ah. friend for the weekend, OK?!" Helga said, bursting into the house, her happiness shining on her face. When nobody answered, she remembered that they both had gone on a two-day vacation to visit OL-GA.  
'Oh well,' she thought, 'At least they won't ask who I'm going with!' She smiled to herself and went into the kitchen. She wrote a note:  
  
Dear Bob and Miriam,  
I'm going to a friend's cousin's house with my friend. I'll be back on Monday.  
  
~Helga  
  
Meanwhile, Arnold had just gotten home.  
"What's up Shortman?" Grandpa asked, curious of Arnold's depressed mood.  
"Grandpa, Arnie wants me to go to his house for the weekend. Helga is coming too." Arnold said to his concerned grandpa.  
"That sounds. ah. fun!" his grandpa said, trying to lighten his spirits. "Well, at least a friend gets to go with you!"  
"Yeah." Arnold said, not very excited. He went up into his room to start packing for the next day. 


End file.
